The present invention generally relates to ultrasound devices, and more particularly, to an ultrasound reaction chamber with temperature control.
There exist known methods of producing hydrogen. One known method of producing hydrogen may include converting fossil fuels into natural gas which may produce emissions of carbon dioxide and monoxide.
Another known method may include electrolysis of water which may use a high energy power source requiring relatively large loads of electric energy.
Another known hydrogen producing methods may involve chemically reacting metal hydrides or may involve reactions between water and alkaline metals such as potassium and sodium, either of which may result in relatively powerful exothermic reactions.
Methods employing ultrasound have gained interest because ultrasound can produce an improved yield in hydrogen from water however, ultrasonic reactions can produce high temperatures and pressures.
As can be seen, there is a need for an energy efficient system and method to control temperature in an ultrasonic environment.